Mahou Shoujo Mitsuko Magica
by mami mami shite ageru
Summary: Six magical girls face off against Kyubey and his devious traps. The main character, Mitsuko, is mentored by another magical girl named Yuri. As Yuri mentors Mitsuko, Mitsuko soon realizes the struggles that you have to face to be a magical girl. The beginning is very confusing, but it is all part of a plan so be patient and wait for the story to unfold thanks.
1. Start: Michiko Kaneko

A girl dashes through the alleyways, avoiding attention. She darts to and fro between obstacles that get in her way. Her hood comes off and reveals her face. Moles litter the once beautiful mask she wore. She sighs and trudges along a dreary path towards the infamous Opening. The Opening is a place where people wander into and mysteriously disappear as if they were erased from the surface of the Earth. She brushes her dirty blonde hair and pulls out a shiny gem. A gem that will allow her to transform, renew herself so that no one would be able to speak a word about her face. She holds the gem close to her heart until a red glow surrounds her and encompasses her. Swirling into a mixture of red and black fury to reveal a different girl when the swirl dissipates. She is smiling now, for that she is now beautiful. Not knowing the definition of beauty, she laughs with delight as she examines her new self.

She returns to her makeshift home near the local dumpster and crawls inside it. Snuggling with her teddy bear she drifts farther and farther into a world where no reality exists and only what she wants exists. This world is the only way she can truly escape the struggles of the real world. Tonight she dreams a room full of mirrors. The mirrors tower above her and put her in their shadow. Viciously, she breaks all the mirrors with her fists and smiles. She twirls around the room, being sure to break all the small pieces of glass would be crushed until it returned into the fine grain it once came from.

Waking with a start, she clutches her teddy bear and kisses it. A crowd of schoolgirls passes by her and throw their garbage at her. The girl merely smiles because she knows that soon she will be one of those girls.


	2. Start: Osamu Harashi

Books. Books are in her hand struggling to keep balance as she skips along the hallway. Gleefully, she heads home with her two best friends and talks about what normal teenagers talk about. Boys, books, and drama, but soon their conversation gets interrupted by a malignant force.

A crowd of people trudge along the opposite side of the road from them. Immediately creeped out, she runs away. Her two friends stay behind though, as if they had a specific goal in mind. Another crowd swoops in on the girl and drags her along muttering the words, "All hail the goddess."

They have unusual marks on their necks that resemble a throne embroidered with gold and silver. Their indomitable strength keeps the girl with them as she is dragged into an unknown catastrophe.


	3. Start:Yuri and Yuko

"YURI!" Yuko sprints toward the witch to deliver our finishing move.

"YUKO!"I follow her to complete our move.

"ANGELO COLPO!" My iron fans create giant gusts of wind assisted by Yuko's staff that shoots lightning. The witch screams out in agony as it dissipates into the background. The barrier disappears and we are left on top of the hospital alone. Yuko smiles at me and tosses me the grief seed. The emblem on it resembles a sun with a star circumventing it. I pop out my soul gem, examining it very thoroughly, making sure that i do not waste a single piece of energy on the grief seed.

"Yuko? Do you not need a grief seed after this fight?" I say. Yuko skips towards me and smiles.

"If I did do you think that I would give it to you for charity?" She scoffs at that remark."Do you think I'm that generous Yuri? BAHAHAHAHA!" Yuko spins around nearly falling off the building, but luckily i catch her."WHOAH!"Yuko turns ashen and falls over."I think I'm sick..."

Back at Yuko's house we drink green tea and talk about what happened in our lives. "Yuko?"

"Yes?" Yuko's interest is peaked.

"How do you know how to use a weapon like that?"

"Oh! Uh... I use something called magic that comes from my soul gem and stuff happens!" Yuko jumps up into the air and laughs.

"Be serious for once Yuko!"

She immediately calms down and takes her seat."It comes naturally to me I guess. You know...my wish."

"Oh...yeah"

My soul gem begins glowing chaotically and I stare into Yuko's eyes."A witch is nearby."

"Yup! Let's kick some butt!"


End file.
